Reality Pokémon Show
by Saxdog
Summary: Hi, this is my first story: Reality Pokémon Show, it follows the misadventures of 20 Contestants that compete in a Reality show to win a million Poké. Who will win? Find out, as friendships, alliances and possibly romances form.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is not a traditional fanfic, it contains information about the contestants of my upcoming story: Reality Pokèmon Show

The contestants are:

Meowth:

The Know-it-all

Gender: Male

Information: Meowth is your tipical Know-it-all. If he sees or hears something he cannot help but point it out or blabbering facts about it. He likes knowledge and wants to be more respected by his peers.

Noibat:

The Sonicboom

Gender: Female

Information: Noibat is a docile, enthusiastic and curious Pokémon. She wants to help other Pokémon, but there's a problem. She is prone to exciting squeals and when that happens...close your ears!

Luxio:

The Grumpy Queen

Gender: Female

Information: Don't let her nickname fool you. She is not inconsiderate or mean, just grumpy. It's because in her daily life never goes right for her or so she claims. Do not talk, touch or look at her and you'll be fine..

Machoke:

Mr. Powerhouse

Gender: Male

Information: Machoke is the one you will always see in gym. He is proud of his muscles. Quite hot-blooded and competitive and is determined to crush his opposition.

Victini:

Eternal Winner

Gender: Genderless

Information: Victini is a legendary Pokémon but that doesn't mean it can't participate in the show. It considers itself equal to the others. Victini has always a smile in it's face and spends it's time helping other pokémon in need. It recently opened a Charity Community.

Accelgor:

Ninja in Training

Gender: Male

Information: Accelgor really wants to be the ultimate Ninja-Master. He trains very hard and he doesn't fear to battle opponents that are larger than him. Accelgor is very accepted in his hometown and sort of an idol. That doesn't mean that he is free of secrets though…

Alolan Ninetales:

The Snow Princess

Gender: Female

Information: Ninetales is beautiful, elegant and altruistic to boot. She is no Kantonian Ninetales though, but comes from Alola. She works in the model industry in 34 countries and has inspired millions of teenagers to love themselves thanks to her encouraging speech.

Pachirisu:

Crazy Squirrel

Gender: Female

Information: This Pokémon loves nuts and is...nuts! Pachirisu is craaaazy and she wastes no time in letting you know that. She has once detonated a bomb using her teeth and threw the principal of her school out of the 15th floor.

Oranguru:

Gender: Male

Information: Oranguru is wise, gentle and caring. His psychic abilities help him overcome many difficulties in life, but they are also a curse. Sometimes he sees things he doesn't want to see. Still, he is a good listener and has always advice for everyone.

Mudkip:

The Gadfly

Gender: Male

Information: Mudkip may be small and doesn't have much power, but makes up for it in the astuteness department. He is cunning and conniving and loves to prank Pokémon. At home he makes life of his fellow family members a living…

Oricorio:

The Cheerleader

Gender: Female

Information: Oricorio is captain of the cheerleader squad at school and is a grade A student. She is very optimistic and loves to live life to the fullest, hanging out with other Pokémon and generally having a good time.

Scrafty:

The Schoolyard-Bully

Gender: Male

Information: Scrufty is a punk, mean and means business. He is your typical bully, stealing lunch-boxes from you, hanging your underwear at the top of the flagpole and even physical humiliation. It is said that he has a soft side but don't mention it, if you value your life…

Flaafy:

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing:

Gender: Female

Information: Flaafy has it for the show and the Million Poké! She is a drama queen and frequently plays with other Pokémon to make them think she's the good one. On the outside she is a sheep, but on the inside she is a wolf that waits for her prey to make a wrong move.

Crawdaunt:

N.1 Cop

Gender: Male

Information: Crawdaunt is a respected Police Officer and one of the best to boot. He has a high sense of justice and stands up for those that can't do it by themselves. Crawdaunt can be a little bit bossy, nonetheless his heart is in the right place.

Jynx:

Ultimate Reality Star

Gender: Female

Information: This is not the first time Jynx has participated in a Reality Tv Show. She knows how it works by now and she is convinced she can do it. She was even offered a role as a host in "The Amazing Dash".

Ludicolo:

The Party Guy

Gender: Male

Information: Ludicolo never stands still, is never tired of partying and dancing and is generally full of joy. He once won a dance competition by knowing how to dance 50 moves in every single category! He is also en expert party thrower and invites everyone he knows or even sees.

Slurpuff:

Sweet and Mean

Gender: Female

Information: Don't let her appearance fool you, she is anything but sweet. Slurpuff worked in a candy factory for 10 years and was never promoted. She has a bad reputation for being gross and insulting others.

Scizor:

The Quiet One

Gender: Male

Information: Scizor rarely talks or raises his emotions, giving him somewhat a creepy vibe. He is kind, helpful and considerate to those who he considers good and with a pure heart, but is very villainous when presented to a, well...a villain.

Lopunny:

Cutiepie

Gender: Female

Information: Lopunny may not be the smartest of the bunch but she is very social and outgoing and always kind to other Pokémon, Her love for shopping is so great that she spended an entire day in the mall...and an entire night, because she couldn't leave in time.

Hakamo-o:

The Guy Next Door

Gender: Male

Information: Hakamo-o is every typical dragon girl's dream. He's good-looking (by dragon standards anyway), into sports and very popular. Hakamo-o knows how to get along with others and is always nice and polite. He seems not to be interested in having a girlfriend for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers, it is finally here, the first episode of Reality Pokémon Show, it took me awhile but here it is**

 **(DISCLAIMER) I do not own Pokémon or Total Drama Franchise!**

(Camera zooms on a beach)

Nuzleaf: Welcome to the first episode of...Reality Pokémon Show! I'm your host, Sneasel Razock and we're currently in the West coast of Pokéania, where the challenges abound. I introduce you to 20 contestants that will compete in this show. They're all crazy by the way. Haha!

(Camera shows a wooded location, with two cabins)

They will staying in those cabins, participate in weekly challenges divided in two teams, the winner team receives a reward, the loser team says good-bye to one of their member in "The Dramatic Elimination Ceremony"

So, stay tuned and thrilled, because we are getting started with: Reality Pokémon Show!

Nuzleaf: We are here at Poképal Beach, waiting for our contestants to arrive...eh...whatever, they're already here.

(they're all arriving on a yacht)

Meet Noibat.

Noibat: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, a Beaaaaaaaaach!

Nuzleaf: Ouch! My ears...Victini and Oricorio

Victini: I can't wait to win, i shall be victorious

Oricorio: I already love my co-challengers and you?

Scizor: (Stares at Oricorio, says nothing)

Oricorio: Ehm, kay…

Nuzleaf: Quietemon and Knowledgemon

Meowth: Don't distort terms, it profoundly disturbs me...Hey! (gets hit by an egg)

Mudkip: Bingo, ahahaha!

Nuzleaf: Our prankster in the house, Mudkip

Our other 3 contestants are Oranguru, Slurpuff and Machoke

Machoke: Check this out, puny little weaklings (kisses his biceps)

Slurpuff: (laughs hysterically) You're so faaaat!

Machoke: Says who?

Nuzleaf: Hakamo-o and Lopunny

Hakamo-o: What's up?

Lopunny: Hellooooooo (waving frantically)

Nuzleaf: Crazy nuts, Pachirisu

Pachirisu: Wow, am i on steroids or what, am i dreaming or not? It's like everything is upside-down, yey (is literally hanging upside-down)

(Lopunny is still waving)

Flaaffy: BAH!

Nuzleaf: Very Flaaffy, followed by Accelgor and Scrafty

Accelgor: No ninja, like me, can be taken down-

(Scrafty pushes Accelgor on the ground)

Scrafty: You're already a pushover, congrats

Nuzleaf: Crawdaunt and Ninetales

Ninetales: I'm honored to be here

Crawdaunt: Me too (raises his claw to shake Ninetales' paw)

(Ninetales sprays her paw and THEN shakes his claw)

Nuzleaf: Partyking Ludicoloooooo

(Ludicolo is dancing uncontrollably)

Ludicolo: Olé, let's rock!

Nuzleaf: Luxio Grumpio

Luxio: Hmph!

Nuzleaf: And last but not least, Reality veteran Jynx

Jynx: Yeah, you're right, it's like my 40th reality show that i'm competing in or so…

Nuzleaf: Finally, but i'm not finished yet, no (with a devious look on his face)

I'm just getting started, hehe...Charizard, burn them!

(Charizard arrives and burns the entire boat, the boat starts sinking)

Everybody: Nooooo!

Nuzleaf: Ha ha, you didn't expect that, did you?

(At the beach)

Nuzleaf: Not-so-great contestants of this otherwise great show, how was the surprise introduction?

Flaaffy: Absolutely disgusting...i-i mean, you could have seriously hurt us

Hakamo-o: Not cool, man

(Meowth vomits, Hakamo-o looks disgusted)

Meowth: Here, my lunch is gone, happy now, name distorter?

Nuzleaf: Personally, yes

Oricorio: Nah, guys, not so bad, it WAS only water after all

Victini: Speak for yourself, you're not a fire-type, after all

Nuzleaf: Quiet, drama queens, i have interesting announcements to made

(everyone looks confused)

Nuzleaf: Since you're so wet to make it to the cabins, hehe, see what i did there, i introduce you with your first challenge ever: venturing to the woods and reaching the cabins and the first two to arrive will be captain of the two teams that will duke it out this season, choosing their teammates in the process

Accelgor: You mean, no teams for today? Everybody on their own?

Slurpuff: Yes, captain obvious.

Nuzleaf: Thank youuuu, but here is another good one, there will be no eliminations tonight, it is your first day after all.

(everybody cheers)

Nuzleaf: So, i would say to kick off the season...on the mark…

(Contestants prepare to start)

...ready…

(Scrafty already starts running)

Scrafty: hahah, losers.

(Nuzleaf looks annoyed)

Nuzleaf: Argh, never mind, GO!

(The first challenge officially started, the contestants begin to run)

Oricorio: Wow, this is soooooo awesome already.

Noibat: But that vile Scrafty could have, at least, started with everyone else.

Jynx: With that attitude, Batgirl, i highly doubt you'll make it that far (laughs amusingly)

(Noibat starts Crying)

Noibat: Waaaaaaaaaaah!

(The others tap their ears, a horde of Starly and Stantler escapes frantically from the forest)

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Jynx: I was just being honest to her, if you watched reality shows where i was competing, and you did, you would've known that**

 **Oricorio: OMG, my first confessional ever, this show is already bogus, i can tell ya**

 **Hakamo-o: Yes, there are nice contestants and not-so-nice contestants, gotta live with that, didn't expect a challenge in so short time, guess it's TV**

 **Scrafty: The others are already whining cause i started earlier than them, hoped for a more tough cast, they're not on my level**

(Crawdaunt, Ninetales, Ludicolo, Slurpuff, Machoke and Victini stop running)

Crawdaunt: I have an idea!

Slurpuff: Spit it, copcrab!

Crawdaunt: We split into two groups so that we're more comfortable, it is also for our safety, when there are too many people at once there could be a major risks to awaken the Ursaring, how is the plan?

(Everyone except Ninetales disappeared)

Ninetales: They''re already gone, when you were at the group splitting part.

Crawdaunt: Oh…

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Crawdaunt: Now that was easy, i knew they would take my advice at heart, how can you not listen to a police officer, after all**

Crawdaunt: That mean...we two are a team, obviously.

Ninetales: "gulp"

(The group that disappeared continued to run)

Slurpuff: I'm sooooo tired.

Machoke: Don't worry, ma'am

(Machoke carries Slurpuff)

Slurpuff: Oh, what a gentleman.

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Machoke: Nothin' and nobody ain't to heavy for these guys, i don't go to the local gym wastin' my time**

(The group encounters an Ursaring)

Victini: Guys, let's use our strongest moves.

(The loudspeakers actives)

Nuzleaf: Have i forgotten to mention that if you use your moves, you'll be disqualified from the game and miss the opportunity to win a million Poké?

(At the other end of the forest)

Jynx: I already knew that

(Noibat sticks her tongue out at her)

(Back at Victini's group)

Ludicolo: What should we do than?

(Ursaring roars louder)

Victini: What the heck, let's ruuuuuuun!

(Somewhere in the forest, Meowth walks alone)

Meowth: Hmm...where could the cabins be?

(A bush nearby moves)

Meowth: "gulp" come here, i-i am n-not afraid of y-you (starts trembling)

(Scrafty emerges from the bush)

Meowth: Thank goodness, i thought you were an Ursaring or someone scary.

Scrafty: Back off, pussycat!

Meowth: Hey, i am not a pussycat.

Scrafty: Whatever.

Meowth: I think we should go together so-

(Scrafty threatens to punch Meowth)

Scrafty: I work alone, get lost or i make you wish you were never born, got that?

Meowth: O-ok…

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Meowth: Note to myself, never talk to Scrafty, ever again, EVER!**

(Pachirisu, Oranguru, Lopunny, Mudkip, Luxio, Hakamo-o and Accelgor are walking)

Pachirisu: And so i beated him to near death, but it was not my fault, he was threating me to call the cops and i haven't finished watching all episodes of "Married to Palkia" (laughs), get it?

Everybody: No, we don't get it!

Pachirisu: uuu, i saw something, let's check it out!

Lopunny: Wait for us.

(Lopunny, Oranguru, Mudkip and Luxio follow her, tripping Accelgor)

Accelgor: Ugh!

(Hakamo-o lends him a hand)

Hakamo-o: Are you alright?

Accelgor: I think so, thanks.

Hakamo-o: No problem, we can go together if you want.

Accelgor: Ok.

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Accelgor: Hakamo-o seems like a nice Pokémon, still it takes me time to trust others, beacuse of something that happened in the past, still, the past is the past and now is the present and i don't wanna talk about it.**

(Flaaffy sees Scizor)

Flaaffy: Hey, how's it going, Seizure?

Scizor: It's Scizor.

Flaaffy: Yeah, what i said, we could be friends if you're interested.

Scizor: Why?

Flaaffy: Beacuse it would be so much easier to complete challenges, think about it, we could make an excellent team.

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Flaaffy: I'm already making an alliance, that Scizor will do anything i say, i see it coming.**

Scizor: I won't do anything you say, we'll meet again at the cabins.

(Flaaffy with a schocked expression)

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Flaaffy: Grrr...Scizor will soooo not be in my alliance, pah!**

(Pachirisu's group)

Mudkip: Pachirisu, i thought you saw something.

Pachirisu: I SAW something, this rock!

(Everyone glares at her)

Lopunny: Oh, maybe we should call someone for help.

Luxio: It's a challenge, in a frickin' TV show, Lopunny, nobody's helping.

Lopunny: uuuuh, you're so right.

(Lopunny taps Luxio's nose)

Luxio: How dare you TOUCH ME!?

(Luxio throws Lopunny at a wide distance)

Lopunny: Aaaaaaaaah!

Oranguru: Don't let your issues anger you.

Luxio: OK, how does it feel, grandpa!

(Luxio taps Oranguru's nose multiple times)

Oranguru: It doesn't irritate me.

Luxio: Argh!

(Mudkip throws a rock at them)

Oranguru and Luxio: Heeey!

Mudkip: Sorry, but we must marsh or die, i personally prefer the first one.

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Mudkip: Yeah, i felt sorry interrupting them but they can do that all they want after the challenge.**

Pachirisu: Oh, now i saw something for real. Follow me!

Mudkip, Oranguru and Luxio: Wait!

(Flaaffy gets ambushed by Pachirisu)

Flaaffy: Aaaaaah! Help me, a crazy squirrel!

(Everyone glares at Pachirisu)

Pachirisu: Oops, i exaggerated? Yeah, that can happen.

(Oricorio's group)

Oricorio: Do you hear something?

Jynx: As in?

Oricorio: A fainted...scream!?

(Lopunny flies over them screaming)

Noibat: "gasp" Lopunny can fly too, what a schocker!

Jynx: I'm schocked just as you are.

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Jynx: Guess i have not seen everything on a Reality show. You learn something new every day.**

(Nuzleaf in a pool near the cabins)

Nuzleaf: Wow, these guys are not even close to the goal, what will happen...after the break? Stay with us and you'll find out.

Groups formed:

Oricorio, Noibat and Jynx

Pachirisu, Mudkip, Oranguru, Flaaffy and Luxio

Victini, Machoke, Slurpuff and Ludicolo

Scrafty

Meowth

Scizor

Crawdaunt and Ninetales

Accelgor and Hakamo-o

Lopunny (who is still flying away)

Nuzleaf: Welcome back to Reality Pokémon Show! Our 20 contestants are lost in the woods, will they reach the cabins or die trying, hehe, i hope the latter.

(Crawdaunt and Ninetales)

Crawdaunt: We're lost, we are dying trying!

Ninetales: Giving up is not an option.

Crawdaunt: ehm...sure, i was...joking (chuckles nervously)

So, do you like...ehm...coffee?

Ninetales: No.

Crawdaunt: Ok.

(They continue walking)

Crawdaunt: Do you like western?

Ninetales: The western world?

Crawdaunt: No, i meant western movie.

Ninetales: Not so much…

Crawdaunt: It's ok…

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Crawdaunt: Maybe, pairing up with Ninetales wasn't such a good idea, don't get me wrong, she is nice, but it is difficult to have a conversation with her.**

(Victini's group is still running away from Ursaring)

Victini: Why...is...he not...slowing down!?

Machoke: Enough, i put a stop to this nonsense, come here, teddybear!

(Machoke prepares to hit Ursaring)

(Lopunny comes flying and smacks Ursaring)

Lopunny: owowow, what happened?

Ludicolo: Good job, Lopunny, you saved us from that Ursaring, let's partyyyyy!

Machoke: Excuse me!?

Victini: Are you okay, Lopunny?

Lopunny: Don't know, i was with Pachirisu and Luxio...then i touched her and i was suddenly flying, it was an experitence i don't want to experitate again.

Victini: Ok, stay with us.

(The group goes forward except Machoke)

Machoke: Thanks guys, gee!

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Machoke: I don't believe this, they didn't even give ME credit for tryin' to take that bear down, there i learned a lesson, don't trust anyone, yeah!**

(Oricorio's group)

Jynx: Great, we are lost and it's all your fault.

Noibat: Not true!

Jynx: How do justify yourself? Crying again?

Oricorio: Hey slow down, Jynx, if you think we're a burden to you then you shouldn't have followed us in the first place.

Jynx: You're right! I'll go by myself, hoping you won't last an hour here!

(Jynx walks away)

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Oricorio: Urgh, the show has just begun and she is already a killjoy, it'll be difficult to deal with her, i tell ya!**

 **Jynx: My plan is simple: do it yourself! It's not like this is the first time i'm competing in a Reality show, last time was 3 weeks ago!**

Oricorio: Who she thinks she is bossing us around like that!? Ehm...Noibat?

Noibat: Psst...i'm using my fine hearing to locate the cabins.

Oricorio: Really? Great! Why didn't you do that before?

Noibat: Too much noise, you know who i mean…

Oricorio: (laughs) Yeah.

Noibat: This way!

(Meanwhile, Meowth is facing a Victreebel)

Meowth: Aaaaa! Help! Someone!

(Pachirisu's group is passing by, not noticing him)

Meowth: Hey guys, i could use a little help here!

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Meowth: I know many things but i never dealt with wild Pokémon before, it's so scary!**

(Victini's group)

Slurpuff: Hey, do you hear it?

Machoke: My muscles?

Victini: Victory?

Ludicolo: Mongolian throat singing

Lopunny: Oh, it's just me. I'm practicing.

Slurpuff: NO! Buckheads! That smell...it is...HONEY!

(Slurpuff begins to run)

Victini: Slurpuff!

Ludicolo: She can run if determined, wow!

Slurpuff: There it is! Honeycake! Come to mama!

Victini: I don't think it's a good idea.

Ludicolo: It might be a trap.

Slurpuff: Cut it out, there's no such thing as a cake trap!

(Slurpuff nears towards the cake, a hole trap activates and she falls in the hole)

Slurpuff: Awawawawawawaw

Victini: Never mind…

Lopunny: Where did she go? Is she a Magian?

Ludicolo: It's spelled, M-a-g-i-c-i-a-n.

(Scrafty appears from a bush)

Scrafty: A group of suckers, my lucky first day on the show.

(Scrafty throws a beehive at them and a Beedrill swarm quickly arrives)

(Everyone screams and runs away from the Beedrill)

Scrafty: (laughs) This was priceless, i am quite good, i must admit.

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Scrafty: Have you seen it, there was like a fat cake woman, a legendary loser, a duck and two of the most idiotic Pokémon i have ever seen, ahahah, i hope my pals at home are having a field day with this (continues laughing).**

(Slurpuff still in the hole)

Slurpuff: Hellooooo...someone help me out or what?

(The loudspeaker activates)

Nuzleaf: Contestants, Oricorio and Noibat are pretty close to the finish line, i would hurry up if i were you (chuckles)

Hakamo-o: Let's go!

Accelgor: Right behind you.

(They start running, Hakamo-o falls behind Accelgor)

Hakamo-o: You're waaay too fast to stay right behind me.

Accelgor: Sorry, it's ninja-training, speed and stealth are just my strenghts you know.

Hakamo-o: Cool, dude.

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Hakamo-o: It's cool to have someone to talk to, at my school they're too busy thinking of themselves and are genuinely fake people that suck up to you, Accelgor seems not to be that kind of person though, gotta know him better**

Jynx: Oricorio and Noibat!? Great!

(Pachirisu's group)

Pachirisu: You heard the troll, TO THE CABINS!

Flaaffy: But you're not our leader!

(Everybody except Flaaffy left)

Flaaffy: Wait, i was only being funny!

(Crawdaunt and Ninetales get captured in a cage)

Crawdaunt: Who is the criminal?

(Scrafty walks by them)

Scrafty: You called me?

Ninetales: Let us go!

Scrafty: Get busy, lovebirds!

(Scrafty runs away laughing)

Crawdaunt: You pay for that!

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Crawdaunt: Not on my watch is this delinquent getting away with harming other innocent contestants, justice will prevail, i swear!**

(Victini's group is running by Pachirisu's, screaming)

Mudkip: There ahead of us!? How?

Luxio: Look behind you and you'll find oooooout!

(The swarm of Beedrill is following them)

Everybody: Nooooooo!

(At the finish line)

Nuzleaf: And here are the first contestants to arrive, Oricorio and Noibat and…

Oricorio: We're making it!

Noibat: We''re an amazing team!

(Noibat trips)

Oricorio: Noibat!

Noibat: Oricorio, run or you won't be a team captain!

Oricorio: It's ok, i prefer helping my new friend.

Noibat: Really? (smiles)

(Jynx passed Noibat and Oricorio)

Jynx: Haha, told you not to mess with me!

(Jynx passes the finish line)

Nuzleaf: Congratulations Jynx, you're the second challenger that has reached the cabins.

Jynx: YES!...wait a...second!?

Nuzleaf: You heard me, the first one that has finished the challenge, like an hour ago is…

(Pachirisu's group and Victini's group have arrived)

Mudkip: Have...we...lost...them… "gasp"

Victini: I think we have (smiles)

(The swarm of Beedrill reappears)

(Everyone screams)

Machoke: Go away, annoying insects!

(Machoke punches one of them sending him fly away)

(The other Beedrill look terrified and escape)

Flaaffy: Thank you…

Machoke: Finally, someone who acknowledges me and my actions!

(Flaaffy collapses)

Nuzleaf: You seem a little...tired.

(everyone glares at him)

(The Beedrill hits the cage where Crawdaunt and Ninetales lie, destroying it)

Crawdaunt: Yes, i told you we would be free in no time, no more worries-

Ninetales: No more time, let's complete the challenge!

(Crawdaunt and Ninetales arrive, along with Hakamo-o, Accelgor and Scrafty)

Scrafty: You mean...i'm not first? You gotta be kidding me!

Nuzleaf: So it seems, deal with it!

(The wild Victreebel spits out Meowth, who flies straight to the cabins)

Meowth: Waaaaaaaaah!

Nuzleaf: Now that you have all arrived…

Jynx: No-no, i want to know who beat me in this challenge.

Nuzleaf: I was about to announce it, you...you impatient monster!

Jynx: oooooooh...continuing.

Nuzleaf: The first who won is...Scizor!

(Scizor standing at the wall)

Everybody: SCIZOR!?

Nuzleaf: Guys, you were so busy running away from Ursaring and Beedrill and clobbing each other that you didn't notice him...good job, creepy dude.

Scizor: Whatever, it doesn't matter, we will all die eventually, i disappear in the cabins, good night!

(Scizor enters the left cabin and locks the door)

(Everyone is staring schocked and horrified)

Oricorio: Well, that escalated quickly!

Flaaffy: Finally, i can go rest and prepare for the next day.

(Flaaffy prepares to enter the cabins but is blocked by Nuzleaf)

Nuzleaf: Who said you could sleep in the cabins TONIGHT?

Scrafty: I say it and i have always the last word, ask my pals back at home!

Nuzleaf: No, no no no no no no no no...no. You didn't won the challenge, only Scizor and Jynx and this is their reward, they can sleep in the comfortable and fluffy cabins and you...oh, NOT! (laughs)

(Everyone glares at him and are disappointed)

Jynx: Ha-ha! I'm going to have sweet dreams tonight, don't judge me guys, i'm only the winner and i haven't decided the rules so...blame him, good night, crybabies!

(Jynx slams the door of the right cabin)

(nuzleaf stares nervously at them)

Luxio: And where are we supposed to sleep?

Nuzleaf: I say, make a good hot fire and hunt food because you'll be sleeping watching the stars, good night!

Pachirisu: Oh, this is so craaaaazy, i hunted a million times, but at night, AMAZING! Who shares my opinion?

(Everybody stares at her)

Pachirisu: Who remains silent, agress (laughs maniacally)

Everybody: "SIGH"

 **(CONFESSIONAL)**

 **Hakamo-o: It's not so bad...for now, there is a positive side to it, hanging out!**

 **Flaaffy: This is so unfair, i don't deserve this, i should have won beacuse i'm the only one that was actually focused on the game, the others spend their time being losers...argh, if they think this ends here, than...than they're so wrong, Flaaffy is about to step up her game, YOU SEE!**

 **Jynx: (laughs) This can only get better, i bet they're crying, especially that batgirl, what was her name?...ah, yeah, Crybat!**

 **Noibat: I like how Oricorio sacrificed her win to help me, i hope for a good-lasting friendship.**

Nuzleaf: So, this is the end of episode 1, what will happen in episode 2?

Can they manage another episode or they already tired and begging to go home, you'll find next week at: Reality Pokémon Show!

 **Contestants Remained: 20**

 **Contestants eliminated: 0**

 **Hi, Readers, how was the first episode? Do you liked it or not? Leave a review, reviews are appreciated, Bye!**


End file.
